1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are known ink-jet type nail print apparatuses which spray ink from print heads and print nail designs on nails. Such nail print apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083, for example.
By using such nail print apparatuses, nail printing can be performed easily at home.
However, in ink-jet type nail print apparatuses, it is difficult to eject, from print heads, ink including color materials which have large particle diameters as used in nail polish on the market, and such like. Thus, there is a problem that printable pictures are limited and the finish is not beautiful.
With respect to this, in a case of plot type print apparatuses which include drawing heads equipped with writing tools such as pens and perform drawing by making tip portions of the writing tools contact sheets (targets) and applying ink with the writing tools, the type of ink which can be used is not limited, and thus, nail printing as applied at nail salons can be performed on nails.
However, in print apparatuses which draw images by plotting with a plurality of inks which have different colors from each other, in a case where a first ink having a first color is applied to a first area to perform drawing and thereafter a second ink having a second color that is different from the first color is applied to a second area contacting with the first area to perform drawing before the first ink becomes dry, a mixed color or such like is sometimes generated due to a mixture of the first ink and the second ink at the border between the first area and the second area, leading to defection of images and running of colors, and thus, the finish is not beautiful.
Especially, when nail printing is performed on nails, more time is required to dry ink compared to drawing on sheets of paper since ink is not absorbed into the nails. Thus, the above defection of images and running of colors due to the color mixture of ink and such like occur easily.
In order to avoid the defection of images and running of colors due to the color mixture of ink and such like, after plotting an ink, the user needs to wait for the ink to be sufficiently dry to plot an ink of another color. In such case, time required for nail printing is increased.